


The Blind Date

by suneokmin



Series: Days Of Our Lives [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Non-Idol AU, Soonseok Jicheol and Junhao are only mentioned, blind dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 17:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8110807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suneokmin/pseuds/suneokmin
Summary: Two boys, one date and a few misunderstandings lead to, well, some very good understandings...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted on AFF

Seungkwan was going to kill his friends.

Sure, he hadn't dated anybody in a good while, but that didn't mean that Soonyoung and Seokmin could just set him up on a blind date.

They hadn't even told him the guy's name, for goodness' sake!

"You'll know who he is when you see him. He's wearing a blue shirt!", was all the traitors said before leaving him behind. Great, just great.

Seungkwan scanned the small diner the idiots had dropped him off at: a group of girls chatting excitedly, two old men playing chess, a couple whispering over a huge glass of milkshake and, in a corner, a boy in a blue shirt.

The boy was strikingly handsome: his features screamed Western, but his almond eyes held a strange familiarity; his dark brown hair peeked out of a white beanie, and his gaze was focused on a book. Seungkwan approached the boy's table and, clearing his throat, held out his hand.

"H-hi, I'm Seungkwan", nice one Boo, way to impress your date.

The boy looked a bit startled that someone was talking to him, but replied anyway. "Um, hi", the grip he got around Seungkwan's hand threw the red head a bit off track, but he was quick to not let it show. "I'm Hansol, Chwe Hansol". A moment of silence passed before the boy - Hansol, what a pretty name - stuttered out a "S-sit down, yeah, do you want some fries?". Seungkwan took a few with a mumbled "thanks", just so he could excuse himself from Hansol's oddly unsettling gaze.

"Watcha reading?", the shorter asked around a mouthful of food, trying to break the ice; the urge to slap himself only grew.

Hansol chuckled lightly. "Just musical theory."

"You sing?"

"Not really, but my friends do. I only play the piano, rap sometimes, write a few songs..."

"Oh, my friend Jihoon-hyung would love you!"

"You know Jihoon-hyung?"

"Yeah, we have this sort of band together and...", and there Seungkwan went, babbling away; Hansol didn't seem to mind though, if the way his chin rested on his hand and a smile stretched across his face was anything to go by.

As Seungkwan rambled on, both discovered that their friend groups were more connected than they knew, what with Jihoon dating Hansol's cousin, Seungcheol, and their Chinese friends courting and denying each other in the oddest of manners; as the shorter talked, the rapper would drop occasional comments, but seemed more eager to listen than to talk, not that Seungkwan minded.

Minutes turned into an hour without their realization, when suddenly the singer's phone went off. He was about to tell his friend how great the date was going, when he read Seokmin's message: "Sorry man, your date won't make it. You want me to pick you up?"

Seungkwan looked shell-shocked between his phone and Hansol, who sipped happily at his smoothie. When he noticed the expression on Seungkwan's face, his browns furrowed into a frown, body leaning foward and hand resting on Seungkwan's forehead; the red head felt his heart skip a few beats.

"Seungkwan-ah, are you okay? Your face is all red and warm." He wanted to snap at he rapper, say something along the lines of "Really? Maybe it's because you are touching me after I spent an entire hour embarrassing myself in front of you!" Instead, he took a moment to recompose himself before speaking.

"Um, Hansol-ah, um. Do you remember like, how I told you my friends set me up on this date?", he waited for a confused nod before resuming. "So why didn't tell me you're not the guy I was supposed to meet?"

It was Hansol's turn to become beet red. He opens his mouth a few times, trying to come up with an answer that wouldn't give himself away.

"Well, you see, yeah, um, like..."

"What a great explanation."

"Give me a second, yeah? Well, Seungcheol-hyung and Mingyu-hyung, they also set me up on a date, but I think they gave me the wrong address. Apparently, the place I was supposed to go is the diner down the street, not this one. But then you walked in, and you are like, you, and...", he trailed off as Seungkwan glared at him. "You're really cute, okay? And your voice is really nice, and the way you talk is so captivating, and... And...", he breathed in, eyes closing, failing to see Seungkwan's face becoming even more flushed, if that was even possible. "So when you went to the bathroom, I texted the hyungs and told them I wasn't going to make it, but Seungcheol-hyung said my date, Seungkwan, was going to be really sad; that's when it clicked. I didn't tell them I had met you, and I didn't tell you the truth either."

When Hansol reopened his eyes, Seungkwan was furiously blushing, a wide smile stretching from ear to ear. The rapper frowned again.

"So, that's it, yeah, I can, I don't know, leave if you..."

"I am your blind date?" Hansol nodded, confused. "And you are mine?" Another nod, and Seungkwan's smile grew even wider. The singer got up, moving around the table so sit himself beside Hansol. As he opened his mouth to talk, a whispered question left him at a loss for words.

"Can I kiss you?" The red head's silent answer was a tiny, shy nod.

And, as Hansol's lips touched his own, Seungkwan thought that maybe, just maybe, he wouldn't kill his friends.


End file.
